


Shounting and Whispers (FR)

by ellanather



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Johnlock - Freeform, Lemon, M/M, Oral Sex, Post Reichenbach, Romance, Sex, Smut, TRADUCTION, Yaoi, casefic, sparkling soul
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellanather/pseuds/ellanather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après une affaire qui a faillit mal finir, John et Sherlock se retrouve dans un taxi. Après une petite explication, une petite relation sexuelle amoureuse en plus.</p><p>Traduction de la fiction de Sparkling Soul</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shounting and Whispers (FR)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shouting and Whispers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/852723) by [bisexualcyborg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualcyborg/pseuds/bisexualcyborg). 



> Me revoilà avec une traduction de Sparkling Soul, encore une fiction écrie pour le challenge "Let's write Sherlock" : cette fois ci le sujet était : "Après une affaire presque désastreuse, Sherlock et John partage un taxi dans une ambiance très tendu. Leurs émotions grandissent, et finalement lorsqu'ils arrivent au 221B Baker Street ..."Sparkling Soul a décidé de traiter de l'affaire ainsi que de la dispute de John et Sherlock, qui conduit à une relation sexuelle.

**Shouting and Whispers**

Les lumières nocturnes de Londres vacillantes à travers les vitres du taxi étaient visiblement fascinantes, songea John. Sherlock était en train de les fixer depuis plus de dix minutes, ignorant ostensiblement John. Certaines âmes charitables pourraient trouver au fond de leur cœur la force pour pardonner cette attitude plutôt impolie, le bon docteur fixait si intensément l'arrière de la tête de Sherlock qu'il aurait pu faire des trous dans son os occipital, et un John Watson en colère est vraiment très pénible. S'il n'avait pas été si bien éduqué pour éviter de faire une scène en public (si on compte le malheureux chauffeur de taxi comme « public », ce qui semble juste), John aurait attrapé cet exaspérant bâtard par le col de son manteau ridiculement cher et aurait enfoncé un peu de bon sens dans cette tête trop gonflée. Il n'avait pas été si furieux depuis que Sherlock était apparu sur son pas de porte six mois plus tôt, après trois putains d'années à laisser John croire qu'il était mort. Sherlock, étant très au courant de ce fait, avait manifestement redouté quelque peu son retour à Baker Street. Et bien il méritait bien d'être un peu angoissé, l'insouciant connard. C'était le juste retour des choses après ce qu'il avait fait subir à John.

John grinça des dents et serra ses poings sur ses genoux alors qu'il se rappelait pour la énième fois en dix minutes les évènements de la nuit.

Ça avait commencé par une affaire tout à fait banale : une affaire extraconjugale et le chantage qui en découle. Kristin Halloway, chef d'un des grands bureaux de la City, avait des relations suivies avec l'une de ses employées depuis plus d'un an. La jeune femme s'était, comme Sherlock l'avait si narquoisement présentée, « Soit même imaginée éperdument amoureuse de sa patronne. L'appel d'un amour interdit, sans aucun doute, à double raison à cause de la stigmatisation de l'homosexualité et des relations employeur – employé. »

Rebecca Summers, l'employée, était convaincue que Kristin allait quitter son mari et ses enfants et recommencer sa vie avec elle. Quand Mrs. Halloway lui fit clairement comprendre qu'elle n'avait aucune intention de détruire sa vie de famille, et donc que Rebecca ne devait pas attendre plus d'elle qu'une partie de jambes en l'air sur le canapé de son bureau, la jeune femme avait péter les plombs et juré vengeance. Pendant la « partie de jambes en l'air » suivante elle avait subtilisé les boucles d'oreille en diamant de son amour. C'était un cadeau de son mari, et elle était sûre qu'il remarquerait qu'elles avaient disparues, et qu'il découvrirait donc qu'elle était infidèle, à part si Kristin payait une somme exorbitante et donnait une promotion à Rebecca pour récupérer ses bijoux.

Kristin n'avait pas voulu se soumettre au petit jeu de son ex-amante et elle avait appelé Sherlock à l'aide. Il avait réussi à récupérer les boucles sans donner le temps à Rebecca d'appeler le mari, et ils avaient pensé l'affaire close, mais alors tout commença à s'effondrer. Les enfants furent impliqués, et même Sherlock n'aimait pas cela. Cet après-midi, Rebecca était venue à l'école des filles de Kristin et leur avait dit que leur mère lui avait demandé d'aller les chercher parce qu'elle était en retard. Les filles, qui connaissaient Mrs. Summers, puisqu'elle était venue diner à la maison plusieurs fois, la crurent et montèrent dans la voiture.

Deux heures plus tard, Kristin Halloway venait frapper à la porte du 221 B Baker Street. Rebecca Summers menaçait de tuer ses enfants si elle ne payait pas une rançon, beaucoup plus élevée que ce qu'elle pouvait payer, même en vendant son entreprise, dans les vingt-quatre heures.

Mrs. Halloway était dans une panique absolue, et Sherlock était consterné d'avoir sous-estimé le désir de Rebecca pour la vengeance et jusqu'où elle était capable d'aller pour y parvenir. Une jeune femme, voulant assassiner des enfants innocents de sang-froid, tout ça à cause d'une relation qui a échoué ? C'était une chose à laquelle il n'avait jamais été confronté avant. Il effectua donc un contre-interrogatoire de Mrs. Halloway en insistant sur ses enfants, l'école et le coup de téléphone, puis il fixa le vide pendant exactement trente-sept secondes, essayant de savoir ou Mrs. Summers pouvait avoir emmené les enfants. Ayant visiblement trouvé, il disparut par la porte et fonça dans un taxi avant que John ai le temps de mettre ses chaussures. Furieux et inquiet, le bon docteur appela Lestrade et lui dit d'envoyer une voiture de police à Baker Street, en espérant que Sherlock ait la présence d'esprit de le prévenir de l'endroit exacte où il était parti. Heureusement, la réaction de John quand il était revenu d'entre les morts avait provoqué une réflexion de la part de Sherlock sur son comportement pendant les enquêtes, et lorsque Lestrade fit irruption à la porte de l'appartement avec un « Dans quoi est-ce qu'il s'est fourré cette fois ? » exaspéré, John reçu un SMS.

Le bureau de Mrs. Halloway. Viens vite. – SH

John poussa Greg, Sally et Mrs. Halloway dans la voiture de police, en grognant contre les colocataires stupides, arrogants, qui ne cessaient de se mettre eux-mêmes et tous leurs proches en danger. Et ils arrivèrent dans la City à pleine vitesse, la sirène et les gyrophares en marche.

Exactement douze minutes plus tard, ils se tenaient devant le bâtiment qu'occupait l'entreprise de Mrs. Halloway.

« Comment est-il rentré ? » demanda la femme, « Rebecca je comprends, elle connait le code, mais Mr. Holmes ? »

« Oh, le taré est brillant pour savoir des choses qu'il ne devrait avoir aucun moyen de savoir, Mrs. Halloway. Si j'étais vous, ce n'est pas pour ça que je m'inquiéterais. » Ricana Sally.

John la foudroya du regard, furieux ; Il ne lui avait pas pardonné sa méfiance et le rôle qu'elle avait joué dans la chute de Sherlock. Remarquant sa colère, Sally se recroquevilla légèrement et lui lança un regard d'excuse. Pendant ce temps, Mrs. Halloway tapait rapidement sur le clavier à côté de l'entrée, et la porte glissa lentement. Lestrade murmura : « John, Sally, prenez les escaliers. On va prendre l'ascenseur. Deuxième étage, c'est ça ? » Demanda-t-il à Kristin. Elle acquiesça. Il se tourna vers John : « Et soyez discret ! On veut la surprendre ! »

John monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, le cœur battant dans sa poitrine. Dieu seul savait dans quoi Sherlock pouvait s'être engouffré. Si cette femme n'avait pas peur d'abattre des enfants, c'était presque sûr que n'aurait aucun scrupule à abattre Sherlock sur place. Cette pensée le fit bondir les trois dernières marches d'un seul coup, et il se retrouva au deuxième étage, Sally le suivait de près. La lumière n'était allumée que dans un seul bureau, et il pouvait entendre le baryton profond de Sherlock, même si les mots étaient indissociables. Il expira doucement de soulagement, au moins Sherlock était encore en vie.

Aussi vite qu'il le pu, il se rapprocha de la porte ouverte. De l'autre côté du couloir, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent silencieusement, et John remercia le ciel pour ces entreprises snob qui se trouvait beaucoup trop classe pour bruitages et les bips conventionnels. Ils se rapprochèrent tous, et encadrèrent la porte, John et Sally d'un côté, Greg et Mrs. Halloway de l'autre. Ils se demandaient s'ils devaient juste faire irruption dans le bureau et compter sur l'effet de surprise, John lança à Greg un regard interrogateur, et le DI secoua la tête en réponse. Il voulait accéder à la situation le premier ; après tout, Summers avait prouvé qu'elle était très irrationnelle et il y avait des enfants en jeu.

Si près, John pouvait comprendre ce que Sherlock disait, et ça lui donnait envie de tout balancer en l'air et de se jeter par la porte pour faire taire cet abrutit, parce qu'à ce rythme il allait se faire tuer dans peu de temps. Il était en train d'insulter la femme ! Insulter une personne dérangée, probablement psychotique et un kidnappeur d'enfant absolument imprévisible ! Parfois John se demandait si Sherlock n'avait pas effectivement un désir de mourir, ou s'il se croyait immortel. Ou peut-être, mais c'était une possibilité à laquelle John ne voulait pas penser par peur de lui donner de idées, il se fichait vraiment de vivre ou de mourir. Et bien John lui s'en souciait, et il n'allait pas laisser cet abrutit se faire tuer de sitôt, parce que sinon il allait faire quelque chose de radical si jamais il devait vivre sans Sherlock encore une fois. Alors qu'il était à peu près certain que Sherlock ne reviendrait pas les sentiments décidément moins platoniques de John, il était toujours son meilleur ami, et ces trois années avaient étés beaucoup plus douloureux que ce qu'il avait laissé paraitre.

Comme un signal, la voix de Sherlock gronda à travers la pièce et fit écho dans le couloir : « Les sentiments ! Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours les sentiments ? Vous semblez impitoyable et vous vous trouvez intelligente, mais vous êtes juste aussi idiote que n'importe qui d'autre. Vous m'avez simplifié la tâche, vous trouver était si facile. Bien évidemment que vous serez là ! Vous vouliez détruire sa vie dans cette pièce, cette pièce où vous pensez qu'elle a détruit la vôtre. Si prévisible. » John pouvait bien entendre le sarcasme dans la voix de Sherlock.

« Oui, vous m'avez trouvée, félicitation ! » une voix enroué et tremblante lui répondit. « Et maintenant quoi ? Les enfants sont à ma merci, vous ne serez jamais assez rapide pour les sauver, aussi intelligent que vous puissiez être. Vous êtes impuissant. Et la petite Lizzy et Vicky vont payer pour ce que leur mère m'a fait subir. »

Mrs. Halloway gémit, et Lestrade couvrit sa bouche doucement avec sa main. Il se pencha et murmura, aussi silencieusement que c'est humainement possible : « Est-elle armée ? »

Kristin acquiesça, horrifiée, murmura en réponse : « Je crois, elle sait que je garde un revolver dans le tiroir du haut à cause d'une suite de cambriolages, il y a deux mois. »

John se cogna doucement l'arrière de la tête contre le mur. Sherlock était à l'intérieur, non armé, avec deux petites filles innocentes et une folle avec un pistolet. Si cet abrutit insouciant sortait de là en vie, John était bien parti pour le tuer lui-même pour être si imprudent. Et bien sûr John n'avait pas son pistolet sur lui, parce que Lestrade n'était pas supposé savoir qu'il en avait un. Oh, parfait. Absolument brillant.

Oui, ils étaient cinq contre une seule Mrs. Summers, alors ça devait être facile de prendre le contrôle de la femme, mais elle tenait le pistolet contre les têtes des filles, il aurait pu venir avec tout Scotland Yard, ça n'aurait pas fait de différence.

De l'autre côté du mur, Sherlock avait repris la parole.

« Vous le feriez vraiment ? Tuer deux innocents enfants de sang-froid, juste parce que vous vous êtes fait rejeter ? »

« J'ai dit que je le ferais, n'est-ce pas ? »

La voix de Sherlock s'assimilait à un sifflement sourd, lorsqu'il répondit : « Tu me dégoute ? »

John gémit intérieurement. Evidement de tous les temps pour faire preuve de noblesse … Il allait se faire tuer dans quelques minutes s'il continuait de l'agacer.

Désormais la femme hurlait : « Vous ne comprenez pas ! Je l'aimais, je lui avais tout donné et elle m'a trahie ! Elle m'a utilisée, elle m'a blessée, et maintenant elle mérite de ressentir quelque chose d'aussi douloureux et que ce qu'elle m'a fait endurer. »

« Et vous pensez que la déception face à un rejet ressemble à l'angoisse de perdre ses deux enfants ? Vous devez être tombée vraiment très bas si même un sociopathe comprend mieux les sentiments que vous. »

« TA GUEULE ! »

Le cri de rage résonna à travers le bâtiment, et quand il s'estompa, il fut remplacé par les pleurs d'un enfant

« Toi aussi ! Ferme-la ! Elizabeth, empêche ta sœur de pleurer ou je jure que je lui tire une balle dans la tête, la maintenant. »

L'ainée chuchota désespérément à sa petite sœur, et les sanglots se calmèrent et finalement s'arrêtèrent. En regardant Mrs. Halloway, John vit des yeux pleins de larmes et des mains se presser contre sa bouche, terrifiée. Il lança un regard à Greg, essayant de lui transmettre un message : il allait faire irruption dans la pièce dans quelques secondes, que ce soit dangereux ou non, avec ou sans la permission de Greg.

Greg et Donovan avait une conversation silencieuse au-dessus de son épaule, puis Sally prit son bras et le tira derrière son dos, en attrapant son revolver avec son autre main. Elle siffla dans son oreille : « Reste derrière moi, Mr. Héros, tu m'entends ? Le taré ne me le pardonnera jamais si je te laisse te faire tuer. »

Pendant ce temps, Greg ordonnait à Mrs. Halloway de rester dehors ; la voir ne rendrait Rebecca que plus furieuse. Les yeux fixés sur la porte, Greg murmura « Une, deux, trois ? » et il s'avança dans la pièce, Sally et John sur les talons.

Avec un rapide regard circulaire, John évaluait la situation. Sherlock se tenait debout, dos à la porte, il regardait Rebecca, qui elle se tenait derrière le bureau, comptant de toute évidence l'utiliser comme bouclier. A sa droite, Elizabeth et Victoria étaient assises sur le canapé, pieds et mains liés. Rebecca tenait l'arme dans sa main droite, elle était si près des filles qu'elle ne pouvait les rater et le bureau était sur son chemin, il ne pouvait donc pas se jeter sur elle en espérant être assez rapide pour qu'elle n'ait pas le temps de tirer. Merde, il était plutôt mal foutu.

Sherlock n'avait pas bougé d'un poil en les entendant entrer, mais Rebecca avait sursautée et son revolver visait la tête de Victoria de front, elle cria : « Reculez ! Reculez ou elle est morte ! »

Putain, la femme avait de sacrés reflexes ; John devait bien l'admettre. Si elle avait pointé son arme sur l'un d'eux, elle l'aurait regretté, parce que Sally et Greg étaient armés et aurait pu l'abattre avant qu'elle n'ait pu blesser sérieusement quelqu'un. Mais les filles étaient impuissantes, proches d'elle, ne pouvaient pas bouger pour essayer d'éviter la balle, et si Sally et John ouvraient le feu, il y avait plus de chance qu'elle tue Victoria avant.

John regarda le DI et compris qu'il était arrivé aux mêmes conclusions. Réfléchissant le plus vite qu'il le pouvait, il essayait de trouver une solution, mais la voix de Sherlock sa réflexion effrénée.

« John, Lestrade, Donovan. Comme c'est aimable de vous joindre à moi. Mais j'espérais que vous alliez amener Mrs. Halloway avec vous. C'est un peu impoli de la laisser dehors comme ça, non ? »

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? Vous avez perdu la tête ? » Commença à crier Donovan, mais sa voix fut rapidement couverte par les hurlements de Rebecca.

« Elle est là ? Elle est là, cette sale traitresse ! Kristin, viens ici tout de suite ou je le jure devant Dieu tes précieuses petites filles sont morte dans dix secondes ! »

John était horrifié. Sherlock avait délibérément envenimé la situation, en mettant en danger Kristin et en rendant Rebecca complètement hors de contrôle. Certes, Sherlock n'avait jamais été la personne la plus à l'écoute d'un point de vue psychologique, mais là c'était vraiment stupide et dangereux, même pour lui.

Kristin couru dans la pièce, des larmes ruisselant sur son visage : « Rebecca, s'il te plait, ne fais pas ça, tu n'as pas à faire ça. Je suis désolée, s'il te plait ne les blesses pas, je t'en prie Rebecca… »

L'autre femme lui coupa la parole avec un rugissement : « Ferme là ! Salope ! Ta gueule, tu le mérite ! » Dans sa colère elle pivota sur ses talons et pointa son arme sur son ex-amante, et tout d'un coup ça fit tilt dans la tête de John.

Rebecca était toujours en train de crier : « je vais te tuer aussi ! Je vais te tuer toi et tous tes précieux enfants, eux qui étaient plus importants que ce que je ne pouvais espérer jamais être ! » Sherlock profita de sa distraction. Il sauta par-dessus le bureau comme une chauve-souris surdimensionnée et se jeta sur la femme, qui hurlait toujours, la projetant sur le sol. Un coup de feu retentit, et Kristin cria affolée, mais Sherlock avait réussi à arracher le revolver de la poigne de Rebecca et l'avait rapidement assommée avec la crosse.

Pendant une seconde, la pièce fut très, très silencieuse. Quand il fut certain que la femme était inconsciente, John accouru vers son ami et le releva, puis il tapota tout son corps, vérifiant s'il n'était pas blessé.

« Es ce qu'elle t'a touché ? Sherlock, es-tu blessé ? » Le pressa-t-il, il semblait terrifié, même à ses propre oreilles.

« Je vais bien, John. La balle est allée se loger au plafond, regarde. » Le rassura Sherlock.

Et en effet, la marque de la balle était clairement visible sur le vernis immaculé. John laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Sherlock pour quelques secondes, avant de se reprendre et de rapidement regarder autour de lui pour vérifier si tout le monde allait bien.

Sally avait déjà détachée les filles et leurs murmuraient des paroles de réconfort, pendant que Greg fermait des menottes aux poignets de Rebecca. Kristin traversa la pièce les jambes tremblantes et se glissa à genoux devant le canapé, serrant ses filles dans ses bras, en pleurant.

Sally se leva et recula jusqu'à l'endroit où se tenait Greg, attendant que Rebecca reprenne connaissance, pour qu'ils puissent l'emmener au poste. Après un dernier regard sur la pièce, John décida qu'ils n'étaient plus utiles ici. Il se dirigea vers Sally et Greg, en trainant Sherlock.

« Sherlock, espèce de fou ! » Greg comptait bien le réprimander, mais avant même que Sherlock puisse l'interrompre avec une certaine désinvolture, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait tout calculé et qu'il n'y avait presque aucun risque, etc., John lui coupa la parole :

« Greg, Sally, on rentre chez nous. On passera demain pour la paperasse. Merci d'avoir été si rapide à aider ce soir. »

Sherlock bafouilla : « Chez nous ? Mais John, mais et Mrs. Summers … et les déclarations officielles … et … »

John le regarda droit dans les yeux : « Oui, Sherlock, chez nous. »

Pendant un moment, Sherlock sembla hésiter entre l'agacement et le respect, mais finalement il souffla : « Très bien. Lestrade, je te verrais demain. S'il te plait essaye de rédiger un rapport convenable. »

John ne manqua pas le regard mi- étonné, mi- amusé dans Sally les darda, mais il choisit de l'ignorer et de sortir rapidement de la pièce, suivi de près par son colocataire.

Et c'est comme cela qu'il se retrouva dans un taxi, en route pour Baker Street, fixant une masse de boucles noires, indisciplinées. La tête de Sherlock était toujours obstinément tournée sur le coté, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas ignorer John pour toujours.

Lorsque le taxi s'arrêta devant le 221B Baker Street, John sortit rapidement, laissant à Sherlock le soin de payer le chauffeur. C'était une petite vengeance, mais il s'en réjouit quand même. Il déverrouilla la porte et monta les escaliers jusqu'à leur appartement, Sherlock juste derrière lui. Quand ils furent tous les deux entrés dans l'appartement, Sherlock mine de rejoindre sa chambre, mais John tourna rapidement les talons pour lui faire face. Sherlock se demanda pendant un instant si cela valait le coup, mais il se rendit vite compte que cela ne ferait que retarder la confrontation. John était quelqu'un de persistant, surtout quand il était en colère à propos de quelque chose.

Sherlock s'appuya donc contre le mur, les bras croisés, une expression d'attente sur son visage. Son pied droit tapant nerveusement le rythme de Paganini Caprice 24, était le seul indicateur qui pouvait peut-être montrer qu'il n'était pas si détaché, qu'il essayé de le paraitre.

John prit une longue inspiration, serra les poings et fixa son colocataire. Sherlock se prépara à l'assaut verbal qu'il allait subir.

« On avait un marché Sherlock ! Quand tu es miraculeusement revenu d' »entre els morts, tu m'a promis que tu ne mettrais plus jamais ta vie délibérément en danger ! Et maintenant tu fonce droit dans les bras d'une folle furieuse, armée, qui menaçait de tuer des enfants, donc qu'est ce qui t'as fait croire qu'elle aurait des réticences à tirer sur un homme ? Tu étais seul, sans arme … »

« Je t'ais envoyé un SMS ! Je savais que tu étais sur le chemin ! » Essaya d'intervenir Sherlock, mais John le coupa court.

« Et bien tu aurais dû attendre qu'on arrive ! Un foutu SMS est inutile, si tu n'attends par les renforts ! Et putain quand tu as décidé que c'était une bonne idée d'insulter cette femme ! Qu'est-ce que tu essayais d'obtenir en l'irritant comme ça ? La vie de deux enfants était en jeu, bon Dieu ! Sans parler de la tienne ! »

Sherlock ouvrait de nouveau la bouche, mais John ne lui donna pas la chance de dire un mot de plus.

« Et quand nous sommes arrivés, au lieu de nous offrir la possibilité de régler la situation de façon plus sûre, tu as mis consciemment ta cliente en danger, que nous avions essayé de protéger, juste pour se payer de la tête de l'autre folle. Gardons quand même en tête qu'elle avait toujours un pistolet pointé sur la tête d'une petite fille ! »

« Je … » La troisième tentative de Sherlock pour protester était juste aussi infructueuse que les deux premières.

« Oui, je sais : tu espérais que les émotions lui feraient faire une erreur ! Et oui je sais que ça a marché ! Mais c'était beaucoup trop risqué, Sherlock ! Et si elle avait tiré sur la fille ? Ou sur sa mère ? Et si tu n'avais pas été assez rapide ? Et si la balle t'avait touché ? »

A ce moment, la voix de John commença à craquée, et il prit une longue inspiration pour se ressaisir.

« Ou si la balle avait touché quelqu'un d'autre ? Tu n'as pas juste mis ta vie en jeu (quoique Dieu sait que ça aurait pu être bien pire que ça), mais aussi celle de ta cliente, de Greg et de Sally, la mienne, ainsi que celle des enfants, Sherlock, non de Dieu, des enfants ! Es ce que tu avais réfléchis à ça ? »

En remarquant que ses mains étaient cramponnées aux revers du manteau de Sherlock, il laissa rapidement le tissu glisser. Soupirant lourdement, il se dirigea vers son fauteuil et s'assit laissant tomber sa tête entre ses mains.

Après un court instant, il entendit un bruissement de tissu à ses pieds. Il laissa retomber ses mains sur ses genoux et leva la tête, et trouva Sherlock à genoux devant lui. Il semblait inhabituellement grave, et si John ne le connaissait pas si bien, il aurait juré qu'il y avait des larmes dans les yeux de son ami.

Prudemment, Sherlock s'avança, et couvrit les mains du bon docteur avec les siennes. En levant les yeux dans ceux confus de son vis-à-vis, il déclara avec un ton grave :

« Je suis désolé, John. Tu as raison, Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Cela ne se reproduira plus, je te le promets. »

John le fixa, stupéfait :

« Est-ce que le grand Sherlock Holmes vient juste de s'excuser ? Et d'avouer avoir eu tort sur quelque chose ? Est-ce que tu pourrais répéter pour que je puisse l'enregistrer ? »

Sherlock, l'air désapprobateur : « John, je tentais d'être sérieux, là. »

« Je suis désolé, continue. Qu'est-ce qui t'as amené à ce soudain repentir ? » Demanda John.

Sherlock déglutit : « Je suis habitué à risquer ma propre vie, et j'ai laissé les autres risquer la leur de leur plein gré. Mais tu as raison : J'ai mis en danger la vie d'innocents. Pire, j'ai mis la tienne en danger. Je ne me serais jamais pardonné, s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose. Quant à ma propre vie … Je ne suis pas habitué à prendre soin de moi, John, et tu es au courant de ça. Et parfois c'est nécessaire de prendre des risques pour résoudre une affaire. »

« Je sais ça, » l'interrompit John, « et je ne t'ai jamais demandé d'arrêter, quand c'est inévitable. Mais dans cette affaire c'était de la pure insouciance, Sherlock. »

« Je sais. Je suis désolé. Je te jure que je ne le referais plus jamais. Je… John, pour quelques obscures raisons, tu te soucie de moi. J'ai vu ce quoi tu ressemblais quand tu pensais que j'étais mort. Je ne veux plus jamais te refaire traverser ça. Et c'est trois années étaient une torture pour moi aussi, tu sais. Vivre sans toi, savoir que tu étais encore en danger… C'était atroce. »

John était abasourdi. Pendant toutes ces années où il avait côtoyé Sherlock, il ne l'avait jamais vu montrer autant d'émotion. C'est vrai que le détective avait commencé à extérioriser un peu plus de sentiments, mais jamais comme ça.

Le regard baissé, Sherlock continua : « Je vais essayer, autant que possible, d'être plus prudent et plus raisonnable. Aucune affaire, aucun puzzle, aucun frisson n'a de valeur s'ils te rendent si malheureux, ou, pire, s'ils mènent à ta perte. »

Doucement, John tourna sa main sous celle de Sherlock et tourna sa paume vers le haut, encerclant les poignets fins de son colocataire avec ses doigts. Sherlock leva les yeux au contact, et John inspira profondément dès qu'il perçut ce qu'il y avait dans ces yeux improbables. Ils étaient pleins d'une émotion qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, parce qu'il savait qu'il y avait la même, comme un reflet qui luisait dans ses yeux.

« Oh. » Il respira alors qu'il comprenait enfin, « Je croyais que les relations n'étaient pas ton affaire.»

Sherlock leva un sourcil : « Et je croyais que tu étais hétéro. »

« Ouai, moi aussi. Manifestement on avait tous les deux tort. »

Sherlock sourit légèrement : « Va chercher ton enregistreur, parce que c'est sûrement la seule fois où tu vas m'entendre dire ça, mais je suis ravi d'avoir eu tort. »

John laissa échapper un petit rire, et très lentement, et très volontairement il se pencha en avant. Sherlock pencha son visage, un signe de séduction évident, et John combla l'écart entre leurs bouches. Leurs lèvres se pressèrent, tout d'abord doucement, puis plus audacieusement alors qu'ils devenaient de plus en plus confient.

Dans les rares cas où John s'était permis de fantasmer sur ce que pourrait donné un baiser avec Sherlock, il avait toujours imaginer cela comme une cause d'un trop plein d'adrénaline, de l'urgence, d'une tension, de la peur, du soulagement et de l'euphorie. Mais c'était tout à fait différent. C'était beaucoup plus doux, tendre et affectueux, presque une tentative, une exploration minutieuse de quelque chose de totalement nouveau et, quand bien même, d'inévitable.

Désirant plus de contact, John attrapa les mains de Sherlock et les tira légèrement vers le haut. Comprenant le message, Sherlock se leva, rompant leur baiser pour le plus court laps de temps possible, avant qu'il ne surplombe les genoux de John en entourant de ses bras la nuque de John, pressant leurs lèvres ensemble une nouvelle fois. Les mains de John effleurèrent le bas de son dos, sa colonne vertébrale, ses clavicules, sa nuque et s'accrochèrent aux douces boucles, le poussant plus proche de John pour approfondir le baiser. La langue de John effleurait la chair, et Sherlock avait volontairement séparé ses lèvres, gémissant doucement quand John poussa sa langue dans sa bouche, à la fois demandeur et tendre. John répondit avec un gémissement à son tour lorsque Sherlock lui retourna la faveur, et soudain ses mains étaient sur la poitrine de Sherlock, essayant de dégager le Belstaff de ses épaules. Sherlock décrocha ses bras de la nuque de John et permis à son manteau de glisser à terre, puis il ouvrit la veste de John et glissa ses mains sous le pull pour caresser la peau douce et chaude.

John soupira lentement de contentement contre la bouche de son colocataire, puis, avec un dernier pincement sur la lèvre inférieure de Sherlock, établit une suite de baiser le long de la mâchoire bien définie, le long du cou gracile, qui se tend langoureusement sous ses attentions, une clavicule bien visible, où il mordit doucement, provoquant un faible gémissement, et enfin le creux de la base de la gorge de Sherlock. Il pouvait sentir les vibrations des gémissements de Sherlock contre la peau sensible de ses lèvres alors qu'il embrassait, léchait et suçait. Les longs doigts de Sherlock était agrippés aux doux cheveux couleur sable, le pressant contre sa peau, lui demandant de continuer, et John pouvait sentir une érection contre son bas ventre qui correspondait parfaitement à la suite. Avec un dernier lapement, John leva la tête pour regarder son ami dans les yeux et murmura : « Chambre ? »

Le pouls de Sherlock avait sauté et s'agitait contre sa joue, John sentit donc plus qu'il n'entendit la réponse grondé : « Oh mon Dieu oui »

Comme Sherlock était très réticent à renoncer à son emprise sur John, le médecin dû pratiquement le pousser de ses genoux, avant de pouvoir se lever et prendre la main de Sherlock, le tirant vers la chambre. La chambre de Sherlock, parce que John doutait de leur capacité à monter un escalier dans l'état dans lequel ils étaient. Il était très excité par l'attente et devait lutter contre l'envie de pouffer comme une écolière. Souriant comme un fou, il ouvrit d'un coup la porte de la chambre de Sherlock, toujours en tenant la main de son colocataire. Une fois à l'intérieur, il poussa Sherlock contre le mur et commença à lui rouler le patin du siècle avec passion, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à bout de souffle et haletant dans la bouche de l'autre.

Sherlock tira sur les bords du pull de John : « Tes Fringues. » haleta-t-il. John ricana, mais leva les bras et permis à son pull et à son T-shirt d'être tiré par-dessus sa tête. Une fois torse nu, il commença à travailler sur les boutons de la chemise mauve incroyablement serrée de Sherlock, considérablement gêné par l'incapacité apparente du détective à ôter ses mains de la forte poitrine de John. Une fois le vêtement enfin écarté avec succès, John enleva ses chaussures, Sherlock suivit son exemple.

John enserra ses bras autours du torse de Sherlock, s'émerveillant de sa pâleur, et de la sensation de douceur sous ses mains. Il mordilla la clavicule de Sherlock, tirant un grondement sourd des lèvres gonflées par les baisers, et glissa ses mains sur l'estomac de Sherlock pour frotter ses pouces contre ses hanches saillantes. En regardant Sherlock pour être sûr de ne pas faire quelque chose avec laquelle il n'était pas à l'aise, il ouvrit habilement un pan d'un de ces pantalons ridiculement bien coupés, en frottant délibérément l'érection bien tendue de Sherlock. Sherlock gémit et ses mains volèrent sur le pantalon de John, essayant frénétiquement de l'ouvrir. Ses mains tremblaient d'excitation et de nervosité, et il souffla de frustration, alors qu'il ne parvenait pas à enlever ce satané jean.

Le docteur repoussa gentiment ses mains et déposa un baiser rassurant sur ses lèvres.

« Shhh, on n'est pas pressé. » murmura-t-il, ouvrant son propre pantalon et le laissant tomber sur ses chevilles. Il en sorti et alla s'assoir sur le lit, tendant sa main à Sherlock en guise d'invitation. Le détective se débarrassa vite de son pantalon et s'avança, tomba à genoux et blottit sa tête dans l'estomac de son colocataire. John ébouriffa doucement ses cheveux.

« Sherlock ? Est-ce que tu … Est-ce que tu as déjà fait ça ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Pas avec de vrai personne, non. » répondit Sherlock, sa voix légèrement étouffée, puisqu'on son visage était encore enfouit dans l'estomac de John.

Cela prit un certain temps pour que ces paroles prennent un sens aux yeux de John, mais quand il comprit, un frisson d'excitation le parcouru. Imaginer Sherlock se faire plaisir, caressant sa queue, enfonçant des doigts dans son propre corps, peut-être même un gode… John déglutit bruyamment, la gorge soudainement très sèche.

« Tu vas devoir me montrer ça un jour. » dit-il d'une voix rauque.

« Je le ferais. » La voix de Sherlock n'était plus qu'un faible grognement : « Contrairement à ce que les gens pensent, le sexe ne me fait pas peur, John. Cependant, cela requière un niveau de relation humaine auquel j'ai toujours été résolument indifférent. Je croyais que les sextoys faisaient exactement le même effet, sans toutes les complications qu'amenaient les sentiments. Jusqu'à ce que tu arrives. »

John lui sourit affectueusement : « Je suis flatté Sherlock. Je le suis vraiment. »

« Oui, bon, tu es toujours l'exception, non ? » Sherlock avait l'air un peu inconfortable, mais également très sincère.

John se pencha pour frotter son nez contre celui de Sherlock, puis il plaça ses mains sur la taille de Sherlock et l'amena à lui.

« Allez, viens la toi. » lui demanda-t-il, tirant son colocataire sur lui. Il n'y avait plus rien entre eux à part le slip en coton rouge de John et le boxer en soie outrageusement luxueux de Sherlock, tous les deux légèrement mouillé de precum. Il inclina ses hanches pour frotter son érection contre celle de Sherlock, et siffla de plaisir au contact. Sherlock grogna en réponse.

« Je pense que les slips devrait aussi dégager. » murmura Sherlock à l'oreille de John.

« Excellente idée. » approuva John, et il agrippa avec ses pouces l'élastique du boxer de Sherlock pour le faire glisser sur ses fesses. Après que Sherlock se soit remué pour l'enlever et qu'il l'ai d'un coup de pied envoyer valser, John leva les hanches pour permettre à Sherlock de tirer son slip. Sherlock prit l'avantage de la nudité de John pour envelopper de sa main sa queue, et John se cambra dès qu'il le toucha, en gémissant : « Ah, Sherlock ! »

Sherlock sourit avec un petit air supérieur et il appuya sur sa fente, en écartant l'humidité de son gland, il baissa sa bouche au niveau du mamelon gauche de John, le suça et le lécha, sans interrompre le rythme sur la queue de John.

« Sherlock… ah ! » haletait John, « Pas que je n' … oooooh… n'apprécie pas pleinement, mais …. Putain oui juste là …si tu continues ça …. Aaaaahh…. Pourrait se terminer beaucoup plus … oh ! … tôt que ce que tu avais prévu. »

Narquois, Sherlock enleva sa main de la queue de John. Il déposa un léger baiser sur sa cicatrice, puis sur sa mâchoire, fraichement rasée, et enfin sur sa bouche.

« Donc, comment tu veux qu'on fasse ça ? » murmura John contre ses lèvres, après s'être légèrement remis.

« J'aimerais que tu me pénètre. » Déclara Sherlock d'un air détaché.

« Beau parleur. » gloussa John « Tu en es bien sûr ? Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça pour notre première fois, il y a plein d'autre moyen, pour … »

« John, tu ne seras pas la première chose dans mon rectum. Oui, je suis sûr. Je te veux à l'intérieur de moi. »

Malgré l'absence totale de talent de la part Sherlock en matière de paroles coquines, le corps de John s'embrasa d'excitation à cette déclaration. Il tira la tête de Sherlock dans un baiser passionné, puis demanda : « Lubrifiant ? »

« Tiroir du haut. » répondit Sherlock, demandant immédiatement la bouche de John, ses dents tiraillant légèrement sa lèvre supérieure.

John chercha aveuglément la table de nuit, réussit à ouvrir le tiroir et fouilla jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une petite bouteille de lubrifiant, sa queue réagie, lorsqu'il se rappela ce à quoi Sherlock l'avait utilisé. Il attrapa aussi un préservatif ; Sherlock ne se masturbait visiblement pas si ce n'était pas hygiénique.

En lâchant les affaires sur le lit, il ramena ses mains sur la taille de Sherlock et le renversa dans un mouvement fluide, de tel façon qu'il se retrouva à cheval au-dessus de son colocataire. Les pupilles de Sherlock se dilatèrent encore plus après le coup de force de John et John gloussa. Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres avides de Sherlock, puis il commença à embrasser tout son corps pâle, svelte et anguleux. Comme précédemment, il mordilla sa nuque et sa clavicule, mordant et suçant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr d'avoir laissé une marque, et il aurait juré que le son que produisait Sherlock était un véritable ronronnement.

Puis il prit le mamelon droit de Sherlock dans sa bouche, et pinça le gauche entre son pouce et son index. Sherlock miaula à cette sensation et ses ongles ratissèrent le dos de John, laissant dans leurs sillages de légères égratignures.

John descendit plus bas, couvrant l'estomac de Sherlock de baiser papillon. Sherlock siffla, lorsque qu'il toucha un endroit particulièrement chatouilleux, et gémit tout haut lorsqu'il enfonça sa langue dans son nombril. Considérant ce qu'il avait prévu de faire, John releva les yeux dans ceux remplis de luxure de Sherlock, ses lèvres frôlant son bas ventre.

« Je n'ai jamais fait ça, alors sois indulgent, d'accord ? »

Sherlock acquiesça, léchant ses lèvres avec anticipation, et soudain il cria quand John entoura de ses lèvres le haut de sa queue. Timidement sa langue fit le tour du gland, une fois, puis deux, puis elle dévia légèrement contre la fente. Le gout du precum de Sherlock était légèrement salé, acide mais pas désagréable.

« John, oh dieu oui, John : » gémit Sherlock, et le plaisir évident qui découlait de sa voix sensuelle enhardi son partenaire. John abaissa sa tête précautionneusement, laissant le queue de Sherlock glisser dans sa bouche jusqu'à ce que le bout touche la partie tendre du palais de John. Il se retira puis replongea, et Sherlock devait se contenir pour ne pas donner des coup de rein dans cette bouche chaude et humide.

John tâtonna pendant un moment sur le lit avant de trouver la bouteille de lubrifiant. Il l'ouvrit et enduit ses doigts avec une bonne quantité de la substance claire. La bouche toujours sur la queue de Sherlock, il bougea sa main sur les boules de Sherlock, les prenant en coupe pendant quelques secondes, puis il fit des cercles contre l'entrée de Sherlock avec son majeur. Sherlock grogna de plaisir et écarta ses jambes, inclinant ses hanches pour permettre un meilleur accès à John. Soigneusement, John pressa le bout de son doigt contre l'anus de Sherlock et le laissa glisser jusqu'à la première phalange. A l'intérieur, il sentit de la chaleur, de l'humidité et de la douceur. Sherlock gémit, enveloppé dans le plaisir et désireux, et John vibra autour de sa queue en réponse. Il bougea doucement son doigt, le faisant sortir et rentrer, jusqu'à ce qu'il se glisse complétement sans aucune résistance. Puis il répéta le même processus avec un deuxième doigt, faisant des mouvements de ciseaux avec prudence, les repliant et les tournant jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la boule de nerf qu'il cherchait, et Sherlock scanda son nom, en tressautant dans sa bouche. John releva la tête pour éviter de s'étouffer, mais il la rabaissa rapidement, s'accrochant aux hanches de Sherlock avec sa main libre.

« Plus, John, s'il te plait, plus ! » pria Sherlock, et John s'aperçu qu'il savait exactement ce que pouvait supporter son propre corps, alors il ajouta un troisième doigt et lécha une veine qui pulsait sous la queue de Sherlock. Sherlock se tordait et s'emballait au-dessus de lui, et lorsque John leva les yeux sur lui, il ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Les pupilles scintillantes, bouche grande ouverte de plaisir, une rougeur s'étalait sur ses pommettes tranchantes, la tête renversée sur l'oreiller, les cheveux ébouriffés et désordonnés : Sherlock avait l'air complétement débauché et absolument magnifique. Il fallut seulement quelques minutes de la bouche de John sur sa queue, suçant et léchant si magnifiquement, et de ses doigts dans son anus, le caressant, l'écartant et tourmentant au hasard sa prostate, pour que Sherlock soit complétement suppliant.

« John, John, S'il te plait, je suis prêt, oh John, s'il te plait, s'il te plait baise moi, s'il te plait aime moi, baise moi, John, John, John, oh John ! »

John ne savait pas si c'était les supplications, les termes d'affections ou les insanités, tout était si inhabituel dans la bouche de Sherlock (c'était sûrement un peu des trois), mais il ne put résister à Sherlock, lorsqu'il entendit ces paroles. Il enfonça une dernière fois ses doigts à l'intérieur de Sherlock pour être sûr qu'il soit assez relaxé, puis il lâcha la queue de Sherlock avec un petit pop, et s'agenouilla entre ses cuisses écartées. Il retira ses doigts de l'anus de Sherlock, et Sherlock gémit de cette perte, mais John était déjà en train de mettre un préservatif, s'enduisant de lubrifiant.

Il se pencha et embrassa la bouche ouverte de Sherlock, entrelaçant ses doigts avec ceux de la main droite de Sherlock. Puis il se redressa, et souleva une des jambes de Sherlock sur sa bonne épaule. L'autre s'enroula autours de sa taille, le talon enfoncé dans sa fesse gauche.

John se plaça devant l'entrée de Sherlock et très doucement, très précautionneusement il poussa. Il s'arrêta, lorsque le bout fut presque entièrement dedans, donnant le temps à Sherlock de s'ajuster. La sensation était formidable ; Sherlock était chaud et serré autour de sa queue, et John en pleura presque de plaisir. Lorsque la poigne de Sherlock sur sa main se desserra un peu, et qu'il arrêta de se mordre la lèvre, permettant à sa bouche de former un O parfait avec un gémissement plein de luxure, John poussa de nouveau, jusqu'à être profondément enfouit dans le cul de Sherlock. Il attendit encore, une de ses mains serrant Sherlock pour le rassurer, l'autre caressant son bas ventre. Il fixa les yeux assombris de Sherlock et haleta quand il vit sa propre admiration et l'adoration reflétées dans le regard de l'autre. Le sourire qui éclot sur son visage était béat et amoureux, et Sherlock y répondit tout de suite.

« Tu peux bouger maintenant. » dit-il sa voix faible et rauque, et John passa son pouce sur le dos de la main de Sherlock et obtempéra. Il commença lentement et avec prudence, gémissent sourdement, essayant de se contrôler, mais Sherlock enfonça son talon dans ses fesses et siffla : « Plus fort, John, plus fort, bon sang, je ne vais pas casser ! » John se mit au travail. Il effectuait un véritable vas et viens, aussi vite et profond et fort que possible, sans perdre sa précision. Il inclina son bassin vers le haut, juste un petit peu, et Sherlock cria de plaisir alors que la queue de John touchait sa prostate. John continua ses poussées à cet endroit précis, et bientôt Sherlock était complétement décousu, gémissant, grognant et chantant le prénom de John encore et encore.

John était babillait aussi, fixant son amour comme si c'était le centre de son monde, et là maintenant, ça devait probablement l'être.

« Dieu, Sherlock, regarde toi ! » gémit-il incrédule, « Regarde-toi ! Tu es juste tellement magnifique, putain ! Tu es sublime, brillant et formidable, et je ne peux pas croire que tu sois mien ! »

Sherlock serra sa main, fort, et rejeta sa tête en arrière, sa nuque s'étirant magnifiquement, en grognant : « Oui, John, tien. Je suis tien, toujours, tien, tien, tien, tien. » Entendre ces mots par cette bouche, donna à John des sursauts de plaisir et d'émotion, et sa main virevolta jusqu'à la queue de Sherlock et la caressa vite, doucement, parfaitement et Sherlock cria, cria vraiment le prénom de John alors qu'il éclaboussait leurs deux ventres. La jambe de Sherlock glissa de l'épaule de John et son maigre corps se resserra autours de la queue de John, la sensation était si chaude et si spectaculaire que quatre minutes supplémentaire de poussées suffirent à John pour crier : « Sherlock ! Oh dieu, Sherlock ! » Alors que son orgasme le frappait comme un raz de marée. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans la hanche de Sherlock et finalement il s'effondra sur la poitrine de son amant, de longues jambes pales écartées entouraient les siennes.

Sherlock démêla leurs doigts et passa ses deux mains dans les cheveux humides et emmêlés de John, déposant un baiser au sommet de son crâne.

« Ca, » murmura-t-il, « c'était absolument fantastique. » et John rit (« oui ça l'était, n'est-ce pas ? ») et ils s'embrassèrent encore, doucement, langoureusement et repu. John quitta à contre cœur les bras de son amant, pour passer à la salle de bain, il se débarrassa du préservatif usagé et revint avec un gant de toilette humide. Il lava tendrement Sherlock, puis lui-même plus rapidement. Laissant tombé le gant par terre, il remonta sur le lit, et s'étendit sur le dos. Sherlock se rapprocha, il enchevêtra ses jambes aux siennes, jeta un bras sur la poitrine de John et enfuit son visage dans son épaule.

John gloussa : « Je ne t'es jamais pris pour quelqu'un de câlin. »

« Oui, et bien, je suis plein de surprise, n'est-ce pas ? » murmura Sherlock.

« Effectivement »

Sherlock pouvait entendre le sourire de John dans sa voix.

« Je t'aime, espèce de fou. » murmura John dans le noir, en ébouriffant les boucles de Sherlock, et le cœur de Sherlock rata un battement. Oui, il le savait déjà, mais entendre John le dire … C'était complétement différent. C'était formidable.

En souriant béatement contre la peau chaude, Sherlock murmura : « Je t'aime aussi. », tout en sachant que pour toutes ses affaires, ses déductions, il n'avait jamais dit quelque chose qui était si, indubitablement et indéniablement, vrai.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci de m'avoir lue !


End file.
